The Tradegy of Chiyo
by Tbot2010
Summary: When the group of friends learn of a Olympic Day they sign up as a team for a volleyball tournament. After a loss Chiyo starts to get bullied and things escalate from bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1

The Tragedy of Chiyo

**The Tragedy of Chiyo**

The leaves fell from the tops of the trees on a sunny day. It was the beginning of a new semester again and Chiyo couldn't wait. A new year meant more memories for Chiyo and her friends. So she strode down the sidewalk with wishful thinking about the upcoming year. _I hope that we are all in the same homeroom this year, _Chiyo thought to herself.

"Hey Sakaki," Chiyo called as she met the first of her friends rounding the corner.

"Good morning," Sakaki answered Chiyo's greeting.

"I have been looking forward to this year," Chiyo started to make a conversation.

"Me too," Sakaki agreed, "The summer has been quite boring."

"Yeah, during summer things are quite boring."

The two walked and conversed about their hopes for the coming school year and the things that they would do during the school year until they got to school. They smile on Chiyo's face grew big as they finally reached the school. Chiyo has always been happy to see this building and got a sense of joy whenever she passed through its gates.

"Let's go see if we are in the same classes," Chiyo said as she hurried inside the school.

As there always was on the wall hung a list of all the homerooms and who was in each one. Chiyo looked over the lists very excited. Her excitement grew when she found that they were all in Yukari-sensei's class for this year.

"I wonder what is going to happen this year," Chiyo said to herself.

"Hey Chiyo," a voice called.

Chiyo looked around and saw Osaka standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh Osaka," Chiyo started, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Osaka greeted.

"We are in the same class this year," Chiyo pointed out.

"Yeah," Osaka stated, "except for Kaorin."

"What about Kaorin?"

"She got put into Kimura-sensei's class."

"I pity her."

"Hey everybody," a loud voice called, "What's up?"

Chiyo knew that voice from a great distance.

"Hey Tomo," Chiyo greeted, "Good morning."

Standing right next to, Tomo was Yomi who as always when she was by Tomo had a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"Hello Yomi good morning," Chiyo greeted.

Just then, the bell rang letting them know that they had to hurry to class. _Having everyone in the same class, it couldn't get any better, _Chiyo thought. As they filled the room Yukari-sensei was surprisingly there before the bell rang. A minute or two after the group sat down the bell rang and the new school year had officially started.

"Alright everybody sit down," Yukari started, "Welcome back."

The day continued as a normal first day of school and when the lunch bell rang they all gathered around Chiyo's desk. They spent the time talking about many things and got off topic due to Osaka making some rather out of the ordinary statements. Before long, the bell rang and the rest of the students returned to their seats except for Osaka who seemed not to hear it.

"Osaka get in your seat," Yukari-sensei demanded.

"My seat, where," Osaka asked in a sate of sudden confusion.

"Try the only seat that does not have someone in it," Yukari-sensei answered rather annoyed.

Osaka went to her seat while the rest of the class was silent except for a snicker or two.

"I have an announcement for you all," Yukari-sensei started, "There will be a miniature Olympics Day for all the classes in the school."

"What kind of events are there going to be," Tomo blurted out.

"Shut your mouth and maybe I will tell you," a frustrated Yukari-sensei snapped.

She then cleared her throat and continued.

"The events will range from track, to swimming, to volleyball," Yukari-sensei continued, "You may sign up for this on the bulletin board after school."

After school was out the group gathered around and started to have a discussion on whether or not hey should go out for the Olympic Day.

"Should we sign up for it," Chiyo asked.

"You bet we should," Tomo immediately answered.

"What good could you possibly do Tomo," Yomi asked.

"Hey at least I am better than you fatty," Tomo snapped.

"Shut up," Yomi responded.

"Everyone calm down," Chiyo broke in knowing that if she didn't that the two would probably get into a fight.

"Well we have Sakaki so I think that we should," Yomi pointed out.

"Yeah and we also have Kagura in our class," Tomo added.

"Olympic Day," Osaka asked in confusion.

"Weren't you listening to Yukari-sensei," Chiyo asked.

"I was too busy chasing the speck of dust on my eye," Osaka answered.

Everyone stared blankly as a car siren came and faded as it drove by the school.

"Anyway," Chiyo began, "What should we do?"

"Lets sign up," Tomo replied full of energy.

"I think it would be fun," Sakaki added.

"Yeah lets do it," Yomi agreed.

So they decided to sign up for the volleyball tournament and agreed to be on the same team.

"Yeah all right," Tomo exclaimed, "We are going to win us a volleyball tournament."

They parted ways at the gates to the school and went home. Chiyo went with Sakaki because they had the same route for part of the trip. When they got to the spot where they usually parted ways. Chiyo then decided to let something off her chest that she had been worrying about since the announcement of the Olympic Day.

"Um Sakaki," Chiyo started.

"What is it Chiyo," Sakaki asked.

"I am a little worried about the Olympic Day," Chiyo answered.

"About what?"

"I don't want to be dragging everyone down just because I am not good at sports."

"It will be fine, don't worry about it, you will do just fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you very much Sakaki."

Chiyo then went home with a smile on her face due to the reassurance of her friend. _I can do it, I know I can, _Chiyo thought. She went home and prepared dinner, did her homework and went to bed. The next day was the day of the big volleyball tournament. Chiyo got out of bed and got ready to go. She was not surprised to see everyone there waiting.

"All right lets go out there and win," Tomo shouted with a burst of excitement.

"Try not to be too annoying," Yomi warned.

"I am not annoying I am full of spirit," Tomo replied.

"No you are annoying," Yomi argued.

"Come on lets get to the school," Chiyo tried to break up another potential argument.

They got there and practiced for a little bit. Chiyo was not able to do much during this but get hit on the head with the volleyball and not be able to hit the ball high enough over the net.

"It is no good," Chiyo cried.

"Don't worry about it," Sakaki comforted, "We have got your back."

"We do," Osaka asked in confusion.

"It's a figure of speech Osaka," Yomi answered.

Before long, the tournament had started and Chiyo's team was up first. They won but just barely, Sakaki saved them by hitting the ball over the net after it hit Chiyo on the head. However, Chiyo was able to set Sakaki up for a couple of spikes that turned into points, which made Chiyo feel a little bit better. The next few matches went the same way with each of them being close and Chiyo knew that it was because of her.

"Don't worry about it," Sakaki kept on saying.

_How can that be when even Osaka is scoring, am I really that useless, _Chiyo thought to herself. Soon it was time for the final match and Chiyo's team was up against Nyamo-sensei's class.

"Beat them into the ground," Yukari-sensei shouted from the sidelines.

The game started with Nyamo-sensei's class scoring a point on a serve that went to Chiyo who couldn't get the ball under control.

"Come on Chiyo," Yukari shouted, "You can do better than that."

The game went on that way for a long time Chiyo would miss and then another shout from Yukari-sensei would come but she was able to come up with some assists that lead into points. The game finally ended with Nyamo-sensei's class winning the tournament. The score was a close on but Chiyo knew why they lost.

"I'm sorry," Chiyo said with tears in her eyes, "I'm really sorry, if only I was taller."

"There is no need to worry about it," Sakaki tried to comfort, "It was a close game."

"You are too kind," Chiyo thanked, "But I know when something is my fault so please leave me alone."

Chiyo headed home dreading what would come the next day. _Yukari-sensei is going to give me the hardest time tomorrow, _Chiyo thought.

"How am I going to be able to face them all tomorrow at school," Chiyo asked herself.

When she got home, she went right to her homework and the entire time she was bothered by how she had caused their team to lose. After that she made herself something to eat and then she went to bed.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Chiyo sat up, wiped the sleepiness from her eyes, and got ready for school. After she had made sure that she did everything that she needed to do she locked the door to her house and left for school. Chiyo met Sakaki on the way to school as she always did.

"Good morning Sakaki-san," Chiyo greeted.

"Good morning," Sakaki replied, "How are you?"

"I am fine," Chiyo answered.

"That's good," Sakaki sounding relieved, "I was worried that you would be in a bad mood because of what happened yesterday."

"Thank you for your concern but I'll be able to handle things."

"Okay but if you need anything don't be afraid to come and ask."

"I will."

The two walked to school liked they always did and they talked about the usual stuff as they always did. Things changed when they got to school though. As they passed through the gates some of the students just stared at Sakaki and Chiyo.

"What is going on Sakaki-san," Chiyo asked.

"I don't know," Sakaki answered

_Something is not right here,_ Chiyo thought. Chiyo was startled when someone suddenly shouted at the two.

"Hey look, it's Sakaki and shrimpy!"

Chiyo looked around to see who said that. _I knew I had a bad feeling about coming back today, _Chiyo thought. Such calls and insults were thrown at the two as they walked down the halls of the school.

"Don't listen to them," Sakaki kept telling Chiyo.

As much as Chiyo would have loved to do that, she couldn't. The comments were becoming a bit harsher as she walked on wanting to get to class. Chiyo was relieved to see Yukari-sensei's classroom coming up. When she opened the door some books that had been placed on the very top of the doors came down on Chiyo's head and the classroom burst into laughter.

"Look just like at volleyball," a student shouted and the class burst into laughter again.

Chiyo's eyes were now starting to fill with tears but she was comforted when Sakaki started to pick up the books around her.

"Are you all right," Sakaki asked.

"Yeah I think so," Chiyo answered, "Thank you."

The day went horrible. Yukari-sensei had obviously not forgotten what happened at the competition and she showed it by many glares at Chiyo. Chiyo was ready to go home by the time lunch came around. She couldn't help but notice that Tomo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Tomo," Chiyo finally asked.

"I think she went up onto the roof," Yomi answered.

"What is she doing up there," Chiyo asked.

"I don't know," Yomi answered, "Probably getting into another yawning contest with Osaka."

"But I am right here," Osaka pointed out.

"Excuse me," Chiyo pardoned, "I am going to see what Tomo is doing."

She went out of the room, headed for the roof of the building, and was shocked by what she heard.

"I can't believe that Chiyo-chan actually thought that she could get somewhere in that tournament," Someone started.

"Yeah, tell me about it," a familiar voice answered, "I swear she couldn't hit that ball if her life depended on it."

Chiyo gasped as she recognized the voice of Tomo.

"Tomo," Chiyo cried as she opened the door, "What are you doing?"

"Being a part of the winning team," Tomo answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean not being on the short side like you."

"What?"

"To be a winner you need to be at least 5 foot."

As Tomo made this last joke, she used her hand to demonstrate the height.

"I-I-I-I can't believe this," Chiyo stammered.

"You'd better believe it," Tomo continued with her verbal assault, "I am tired of having to pick up the slack for you."

Chiyo ran back down the stairs and into the classroom crying.

"What is wrong Chiyo," Sakaki asked.

"Leave me alone," Chiyo wailed as she buried her head in tears and let the tears flow.

She was quiet for the rest of the day and left immediately after the bell had rung. She ran home and closed the door. A little later in the evening she heard her doorbell ring. She went to answer it wiping off her cheeks and trying to look proper to greet someone at her door. When she opened the door, she was glad to see Sakaki standing there.

"Welcome Sakaki-san," Chiyo greeted, "Come on in."

After she let Sakaki in, they sat at Chiyo's table to eat.

"Something's wrong," Sakaki started, "What is it?"

"It is nothing," Chiyo answered.

"It obviously isn't nothing, you were crying your eyes out at school and refused to talk to anyone."

"Oh that was because Tomo was being a bother."

"What kind of bother?"

"Making fun of me for the way I played volleyball."

"How so?"

"She was making fun of my height."

"Why?"

"Because I'm so short I wasn't able to even hit the ball over the net."

"But you were able to assist with some of our points."

"Yeah, you're right."

"She was never that good at volleyball either Chiyo."

"I know."

"Do me a favor and don't let her get to you."

"I'll try not to."

"Lets talk to Tomo tomorrow so we can try to straighten things out."

"Alright, thanks Sakaki-san."

The next day Chiyo met Sakaki on their way to school.

"I hope that this goes well," Chiyo wished.

"It will," Sakaki reassured.

It wasn't long before they arrived at school and the two quickly spotted Tomo walking through the front gates.

"Hey Tomo," Chiyo called.

"Hey Chiyo," Tomo answered, "I'm sorry for yesterday, I just needed to let off some steam."

"That didn't mean that you had to go and bully Chiyo-chan," Sakaki started.

"I know but," Tomo started, "We were just so close to winning a championship."

"You didn't have to go and make fun of Chiyo," Sakaki continued.

"Please calm down Sakaki," Chiyo tried to get her friend under control, "She's apologizing isn't she."

Then the girls that were with Tomo from the day before came through the gates.

"What are you doing Tomo," one of them asked.

"Yeah what are you doing out here with this loser," the other said.

The girls then pushed Chiyo out of the way knocking her onto the ground.

"Chiyo," Sakaki shouted in surprised.

"Come on Tomo and Sakaki," one of the girls started, "let's get to class and leave this shrimp here."

Tomo reached out a hand to help Sakaki and Chiyo. Then without warning Sakaki swatted her hand and just glared at her.

"Leave her alone won't you," Sakaki ordered.

Tomo then looked coldly at Sakaki, turned away, and went with her newfound friends. In the following days things just got worse and worse for Chiyo. Tomo and her new found friends were constantly bullying Chiyo and pulling pranks on her. They even went so far as to take her backpack and hang it high up on the gates to the school and made Chiyo climb up the gates to get it. Every night Chiyo cried herself to sleep because of the things that had been done during the day.

Then one day after school Chiyo was just packing up and headed on her way out and spotted Sakaki off in the distance.

"Hey Sakaki-san," Chiyo called.

Sakaki looked over and smiled at her but then quickly looked away.

"Sakaki-san," Chiyo called again.

This time Sakaki headed over in Chiyo's direction. When she finally got there, Chiyo noticed the pain in Sakaki's face.

"Sakaki-san," Chiyo started, "What's wrong?"

"Get out of here," Sakaki ordered.

"Why," Chiyo asked.

"Go."

"Hey if it isn't our newest member," Tomo said walking up to Chiyo.

"What," Chiyo exclaimed.

"They talked me into it," Sakaki explained, "I'm sorry."

"Get out of here," Tomo ordered Chiyo, "Don't bother your superiors."

"She is not my superior" Chiyo stated, "She's my friend!"

"Looks like you have something to do Sakaki," Tomo said handing her a rock.

Sakaki looked down her long hair covering her eyes, which started to fill with tears at the sight of the item in her hand.

"What do we do when someone interferes with us," Tomo asked.

"Make them stop," Sakaki answered bitterly.

"What are you talking about," Chiyo asked.

"Throw it at her Sakaki," Tomo ordered.

"What," Chiyo exclaimed, "You're not going to do it are you Sakaki-san?"

"Do it," Tomo shouted.

"Gomenasai," Sakaki whimpered.

"What," Chiyo asked.

"Gomenasai," Sakaki repeated.

After saying this, Sakaki threw the rock at Chiyo. It hit her square in the face. Chiyo's eyes filled with tears from both the physical pain and the emotional pain.

"Good one Sakaki," Tomo stated, "Looks like you broke Chiyo's nose."

Chiyo reached up felt the area right under her nose, and felt blood trickling down. _Why is all of this happening to me, _Chiyo thought.

"I can't take it anymore," Chiyo shouted, "I am mocked by everyone around me and I can't go two steps without having a name or insult thrown at me."

After saying this Chiyo ran back into school and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Chiyo," Sakaki shouted as she ran after Chiyo.

But when Sakaki reached the door, she tried to open it.

"I can't get it open," Sakaki exclaimed, "It won't open!"

Sakaki tried to open the door but it was no use, there was something that was keeping the door from opening. After trying for a while Sakaki heard a voice coming from on top of the school.

"It is no use Sakaki-san," Chiyo stated, "You won't be able to get in."

"What are you ding," Sakaki exclaimed.

"Ending this."

As Chiyo said these words, she stepped onto the ledge on the roof.

"What are you doing," Sakaki shouted.

"I already told you," Chiyo stated, "I can't stand having my best friend betray me and becoming a member of something that has made my life so unbearable."

"I told you," Sakaki started, "They talked me into it. I couldn't stand to bare a grudge against one of my friends and she told me that to make up for it that I would have to join their group, I didn't want to."

"No," Chiyo answered, "You let yourself be taken in by them and that is when you betrayed me."

"No!"

"It is true."

"I didn't mean to."

Sakaki was in tears now on her hands and knees now pleading with Chiyo.

"You won't need to worry about me," Chiyo stated.

"What are you talking about," Sakaki cried, "Get off of that ledge."

"Sorry Sakaki-san," Chiyo started with a tear falling down her face, "Good-bye."

After saying this, Chiyo threw herself off the roof. Sakaki ran to try to catch her but it was too late. Chiyo hit the ground with a loud thud and lay there motionless. Her legs and arms looked like they had been twisted all the way round and thrown out of place.

"Chiyo," Sakaki screamed.

She ran over to her friend's body and fell to her knees. She slowly rolled Chiyo over and nearly gasped when she saw her friend's face. Chiyo's face was covered in blood and was almost unable to be recognized.

"Gomenasai," Sakaki whimpered.

The jokes had been made, the insults had been thrown, but now no one was laughing at the little girl who now lay at the bottom of the school.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

This epilogue is for those who have wanted a sequel to the Tragedy of Chiyo story. I am so sorry for having taken so long to do this but I have had my hands full with another story and I also don't get to have much access to the internet. So for those of you who wanted this story to continue, and if you are reading it for the first time please enjoy and review to let me know what you think about it.

**Epilogue**

Tomo walked into the funeral home with several things on her mind. The biggest was Chiyo's death which she had witnessed. Looking around she could see the effect on everyone's faces. The room for the wake where they had Chiyo's casket for viewing was full of people that were wearing black. Tomo recognized most of the people there since pretty much the whole school was going to be attending the services for Chiyo. Looking around she saw Kaorin coming towards her.

"Hello Tomo," Kaorin greeted.

"Hello Kaorin," Tomo replied, "How are you doing?"

"Okay," she replied, "But I don't think that the same could be said about Sakaki."

"Where is she," Tomo asked, "I have to talk to her."

Kaorin pointed over to a corner. Tomo couldn't see her because of the amount of people that were in the room with them, but she saw her. The sight of her made Tomo's heart sink. She was completely alone staring down at the floor not saying so much as a word. When Tomo came close to her she raised her head up and Tomo could see the look of sadness on Sakaki's face. Her eyes showed that there were still fresh tears forming and running down her cheek. Tomo pulled up a chair and sit next Sakaki wondering how to start a talk with her. Tomo remembered what happened that made her want to talk to Sakaki for so long.

**Several Days Earlier**

The school called a meeting of the student body to talk about the suicide. It was to take place at the beginning of the day. Everyone gathered into the gym in shock at what happened just a few days before. Everyone waited for the principal to come into the school. For the first time that Tomo remembered all of the students that were waiting for the principal to show up were silent. After what seemed like hours the principal walked up to the microphone and started to address the students.

"Hello everyone," he started," I would like to greet you today with a smile and a 'Good morning', but I am afraid that I can't do so today. We all know about what happened to poor Chiyo Mihama a few days ago, and I am sure that you are all still in shock about such a terrible event. It really doesn't make much sense for a student with as much promise as Chiyo to jump off the top of the school. By what I have heard this was a suicide, not an accidental death. When I first heard these words I was absolutely shocked. However I had heard reports of Chiyo being bullied excessively a few days before her death, so I want the person or persons that were the cause to have enough courage to see me. We don't know who it was but if you have an idea or are the one I want to see you in my office. Dismissed."

Everyone left feeling no better than they had before. They knew that eventually the person who was responsible would pay, but that still didn't change the fact that Chiyo was dead and that nothing could bring her back. _I have to tell the principal that I was in on it, _Tomo thought, _there is no way that I could ever live with myself if I didn't do this._ She decided that during the lunch hour that she would go into the principal's office to let him know what really happened. It seemed like forever but time for lunch eventually came. She walked out of the room and started down the hall making her way to the principals office. When she was almost there she could hear people talking in his office. She stopped outside the office by the door to listen to what was going on, she could hear the principal's voice talking to someone.

"I cannot believe that a student with such a bright future would do something like this," the principle stated with a mix of anger and disappointment, "Well I have no choice. You may come to the wake and funeral, but you may no longer come to this school. Now please get back to class and pack your things."

Tomo got away from the door as it opened and was surprised to see Sakaki walking out of the office. She looked very sad and seemed to be on the brink of tears. _What on earth is going on, _Tomo thought. She ran to catch up to her.

"Hey Sakaki," she called.

The girl turned around to look Tomo straight into the face. The look on Sakaki's face took Tomo completely off guard. Her eyes were starting to water with tears and it looked like she was biting her lip to keep back crying. Sakaki took out her handkerchief and wiped her eyes off.

"What's going on," Tomo finally asked.

"I got expelled," Sakaki answered.

"Why," Tomo asked shocked.

"I told him that I was the one responsible for bullying Chiyo," she answered.

"That's wrong and you know it."

"Not in my opinion."

"What do you mean not in your opinion!"

"I was the one that betrayed Chiyo after helping her so much then I let myself get talked into your group. Poor Chiyo must have been completely devastated."

"That was because of me bullying her."

Tomo couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never thought that Sakaki would go and take the blame for what happened to Chiyo. She knew that it wasn't right, and that she had to try to stop Sakaki from going.

"You can't do this," Tomo said, "I won't let you."

"It is too late," Sakaki answered, "After today I won't even be allowed in this school."

"But," Tomo tried to say something but Sakaki turned around and walked away to get her things and turn in her text books.

That was the last time that Tomo had spoken with Sakaki before the funeral, and Tomo knew that she had to try to make things right. She didn't know what to say to Sakaki though.

"How are you doing," Tomo asked.

"Okay," Sakaki answered.

"How have you been holding up," Tomo questioned.

"Well my parents were shocked and I really disappointed them," Sakaki answered, "But they had every right to react the way that they did."

Tomo really didn't know what to say. She noticed that Sakaki hadn't even looked at her almost as if she was hiding something. Tomo knew that she had to find out what was going on.

"If you need someone to talk to I could come visit if you wanted," Tomo offered.

"That won't be possible," Sakaki replied.

"Why not," Tomo asked.

"Since I've been expelled my parents had to try to find another school for me to go to," Sakaki answered, "They found one a couple of days ago that would let me in."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"The school is really far from here so you or anyone else won't be able to come and visit me, not that there is anyone who would want to come visit."

The mentioning of Sakaki having to move so that she could attend another school felt like a heavy blow to the stomach for Tomo. She couldn't even begin to imagine going to school without Sakaki going there too. Then Sakaki finally looked up. Tomo could see the tears start to flow down Sakaki's cheeks.

"I'll be leaving in a few days," Sakaki said.

After saying this she walked off and left Tomo standing there in complete disbelief. First Sakaki took the blame for bullying Chiyo and now she is moving so that she can go to a different school. This was simply too much for Tomo to handle. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry. She couldn't find Sakaki around anywhere after that and spent the rest of the time thinking about Chiyo and the things that they had done together with everyone else. The time finally came for her to leave the funeral home and she went back home.

**Several Days Later**

Tomo got up and walked over to Sakaki's house and saw that there was a big moving van parked outside their house. She walked up and saw Sakaki carrying a box and putting it on the van. Tomo hurried up to her.

"Sakaki," she called.

Sakaki turned her head and slightly smiled. This was the first time that Tomo had seen Sakaki smile in a long time.

"What are you doing," Tomo asked.

"Getting my stuff onto the van so I can leave with my parents to my new home," Sakaki replied.

"Oh," Tomo replied.

"It will take several hours to get there so we want to leave as soon as possible," Sakaki replied.

"Well then I won't try to take too much of your time," Tomo replied, "But I really need to talk to you."

"Okay," Sakaki answered.

"I haven't seen you since the funeral, and I have been worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Even though you say that I have a really hard time believing you."

Sakaki looked down and seemed to be keeping back tears because her eyes were watery when she finally looked back up.

"You're right," Sakaki finally replied, "I am not okay."

"What's wrong," Tomo asked.

"Tomo you may be able to continue on after what happened to Chiyo, but I can't," Sakaki replied.

Tomo looked at Sakaki not knowing what to say.

"It is very hard for me to just move on when my best friend is dead," Sakaki stated in tears.

"But it wasn't your fault," Tomo tried to convince.

"As much as I want to think that I know that it isn't true," Sakaki stated calming herself down.

Just then Sakaki's parents called her to go get into the car and that they were taking off. Sakaki looked at Tomo and knew that now she would have to say her goodbyes.

"Tomo you may be a able to forgive me for what has happened but I don't know whether or not I can forgive myself,"

"You've got to," Tomo replied, "I know that you can if you just try."

Sakaki nodded her head and looked at Tomo with a smile that Tomo could see was real.

"I've got to go now," Sakaki finally said.

"Be sure to keep in touch," Tomo replied it was now her turn to hold back the tears.

Sakaki nodded her head and got into her parents car. Tomo watched as they drove off, she waved until they family was out of sight and then wiped off her eyes and headed home.

**The End**


End file.
